


AU Where Nothing Is The Same And Everyone Is Happy

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [9]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: 3 Sentence AU fic prompt fills!1. Jin/Tsubaki - idols au2. Ragna+Taokaka - superheroes au3. Litchi+Carl - orphanage au4. Ragna+Jin - NOTHING WENT WRONG au5. Ragna/Rachel - high school au





	AU Where Nothing Is The Same And Everyone Is Happy

**jin/tsubaki || prompt: idols au**

Jin sits across from Tsubaki in the least crowded restaurant they could find, looking ridiculous in plain, formless clothes, and ordinary sunglasses compared to his usual “number 1 idol” flair.

Tsubaki appreciates the amount of effort put into making Jin look as pedestrian as possible for their date and she’s been mostly good at remaining polite by keeping her giggles to a minimum.

But Jin protests with “It’s not that funny” every time Tsubaki can’t hold herself back.

 

*********

**ragna+taokaka || prompt: superheroes au (turned into a t &b au oops)**

“ _ Get those goddamn cameras off me! _ ”

Ragna discovers that attempting to intimidate the costumed cat motif hero into calling off the authorities and press isn’t going to work; she’s far more interested in attracting attention to the “super cool vigilante” than actually apprehending him.

“I’m not even fucking sponsored,” he says but his voice is drowned out more by the repetitive, joyful cries of “ _ vigilante! _ ” than the helicopters closing in.

 

*********

**litchi+carl || prompt: orphanage au**

Once a week Litchi teaches a lesson at the orphanage on any subject the children vote on the week before, and over the course of a year she’s become Carl’s favorite adult and the only one he actually trusts.

After her lesson Carl always lingers behind when all the other children disperse for the rest of the evening and holds his doll tight to his chest while he waits for Litchi to acknowledge him.

When she does, Litchi always smiles at him and gently asks, “How are you and Ada today, Carl?”

 

*********

**ragna+jin || prompt: NOTHING WENT WRONG au**

“Look at them,” Jin scoffs when a clingy couple walks past him and Ragna at a fruit stand, “they can walk separately, can’t they?”

Ragna puts his hand against his face and groans into it; he sometimes feels like he’s shopping with his little brother as a kid instead of a teenager.

“Jin, I used to have to pry your hands off of me when we went  _ anywhere _ ,” Ragna grunts and before Jin can protest he adds, “let’s just hurry up and go home.”

 

*********

**ragna/rachel || prompt: high school au**

“Anything  _ else _ ,” Ragna asks after closing up Rachel’s top row locker for her, and leans down to her when she beckons him to.

She kisses his cheek and then pats it gently, “That will be all, Ragna.”

One of Rachel’s joys in life is how red Ragna’s face gets, knowing that at his height he can’t hide it from all the other students surrounding them.


End file.
